omlisian_talesfandomcom-20200216-history
Omlis
'Omlis '''is a planet that orbits the Holy Hole of Tenfa, a large star in the Tenfa System. The planet is the dead body of the Angel Yuokai, who was killed and betrayed by his siblings trying to pitch the idea of morality to them. It is a large melting pot of various regions with various peoples in them that have allied and fought with each for many millennia. History For much of its history, the dominant species of Omlis have been the humans, a humanoid species descended from the Central Elves of Bulkgu. However, the elves of Omlis suffered a great catastrophe in 10000 AE when massive volcanic eruptions (that most scholars today believe to have originated in Nanben) wiped out much of the elven people of Bulkgu. The survivors suffered changes in that they had smaller ears and heights, lived shorter lives, but were omnivores and could reproduce much quicker. They inherited many elf traits such as clorvicist abilities, the very varied hair and eye colours from all around the colour spectrum, and most holy blessings the elves received from the Angels, becoming the first humans. The humans would take their civilization to all parts of Omlis. It was at this time that they also started to create their own religions and philosophies different from those of the original Worshiphism that the Central Elves followed, with some being re-exported back to Bulkgu. The region of Harbouria would lay much of the foundation of Omlisian culture, creating concepts such as democracy, gender equality, freedom of sexuality, and basic public welfare, which was then spread all around Omlis through the conquests of the United Omlisian Empire. The Cult of Zhouraku, a radical atheist group, was able to shut out the divine from Omlis by collecting all their hatred and sealing it in a box, which was then opened by a very arrogant and greedy cishet fisherman, which then badly damaged the Portals of Tsuokra beyond repair and brought the Angelic Era(AE) to a closed, starting the Human Era(HE) A Clorivicist Guild was established in the 1200s AE to provide a unified body to educate and organize clorvicists around Omlis. It was also around this time the highly advanced Anchorian civilization vanished defending Harbouria from an Ubraijani-Tibbeldan invasion force. A large scale rebellion broke out in Havnia around 1500 HE. The Yung Dynasty, considered to be Imperial puppets, were overthrown by the Fang Dynasty after a series of plagues and famines. While the Fang were still willing to become a part of Empire ''de jure, they often resisted attempts to keep them in check and often had their own foreign policy and standing military separate from the Empire. This source of tensions and disagreement would start the downfall of the United Empire Omlisian when a Havnian clorvicist named Hong Heyboi created a portal that unleashed Demons and Angels upon Omlis, who did battle against each other. This sparked an Ubraijani invasion of Prestine and Bulkgu itself, and permitted the Tibbeldans to proclaim and successfully fight for their independence. The Havnians finally broke free of the Empire when the Chao Dynasty destroyed the Fang Dynasty. Very quickly, it was clear that the Empire's days were at the very least badly numbered. From the end of the Hong Crisis in 1650 HE to the defeat of the Tibbeldan Empire in 1816, Omlisian history was dominated by the conflicts and wars that involved Tibbeld. The Tibbeldan Era was crucial in that the Empire was finally destroyed by the forces of Al-Rrayiys and brought upon independence to almost all the regions of Omlis, with the exception of Paudering, Rotaea, and Puna Mokupuni. It also started a industrial revolution when the Bulkguns began to experiment with Anchorian technology, forever changing clorvicism's relationship with society and the environment. After the Tibbeldan Era, the nations of Omlis attempted to control and check each other to prevent any more conflicts and wars. This attempt to maintain a balance of power failed when bored radical revolutionaries took over Havnia in 1830, sparking a long Six Year Crisis to put down the revolutionaries and reinstate the Chao Dynasty. While Havnia recovered from the wars it fought like it always had, it was obvious that Omlis was entering a new era that would be dominated yet again by another nation, when the Nusantarans unified the region of Nanben, the traditional rivals to the Havnians. While attempting to maintain the balance of power like always, the other nations of West Omlis became nervous with Nanben's growing power and allied together, forming the Democratic Alliance. Tibbeld would join the Alliance upon fears that Harbouria would attempt to invade the region. To counter this Democratic Alliance, the Nanbenans allied with the Harbourians and Bulkgun-Rotaeans, two regions that had a desire to reestablish an empire of their own again. Coniana, upon their election of a dictatorial government, joined the other three nations, completing the New Coalition. The stage was set for the next series of wars and conflicts of Omlis, classified under the umbrella of the Great War. The Great War killed hundreds of millions of a period of sixty years. It would end when the Nanbenans called for an armistice and a unit of rogue extremist Tibbeldans attacked and destroyed the Harbourian capital city of Shonomen-1. The attack was carried out by a stolen Anchorian mecha unit, sparking fears that anyone with enough money and resources could also attack innocent lives with mechas, prompting the Treaty of Lingbo Town, banning all mecha units. While Omlis was at peace once again after the Great War thanks to the encouragement and efforts of the Council of Peace, civil wars and conflicts would sometimes brew up. While they usually ended peacefully, they struck fear that they would result in the creation and usage of mecha units, although such a thing never happened. Regions The world of Omlis is traditionally divided into eleven provinces. Each region usually has its own series of culture, climate, and common history. The regions are not always separate sovereign nations, an example being the union of Bulkgu-Rotaea and Paudering being an internationally administered region due to its civil war in the 1980s. On the other hand, there are regions that have been politically fractured, such as Nanben until 1850 when it was a grouping of several kingdoms that fell under the sovereignty of Nusantara. * Havnia - This region is generally considered the largest region by land size and population. Havnia possesses a diverse set of climates from large plains to the north to harsh tropical jungle to the south on the border with Nanben. Havnia is also famous for having some of the tallest mountains on Omlis in the Zhao Zheng Mountains. * Prestine - The region of Prestine is noted for being the coldest on average. The west has a fairly mild climate suitable for trading and decent agriculture, but further east to the Zhao Zheng Mountains one finds unforgiving tundra and arctic climates. * Nanben - Nanben is a region that can roughly be divided into two. The northern and western areas of Mainland Nanben are connected to the rest of Western Omlis and border Havnia and Paudering. Mainland Nanben is a humid and tropical area that has given the region a favourable place to defend itself. The rest of Nanben to the east and south is dominated by the archipelagic country of Nusantara, and it also has large tropical forests while possessing many volcanoes and mountains. * Paudering - Paudering is a desert region sandwiched between the western Tengah Empire of Nanben and south Prestine, which has played a decisive role in its history. * Puna Mokupuni - The region of Puna Mokupuni is comprised of smaller archipelagos to the west of Nanben. Puna Mokupuni’s location and history has allowed it to adopt facets of many Omlisian culture and it is widely regarded as a melting pot of Omlis. * Bulkgu - Bulkgu dominated the continent of Central Omlis and its size blurs the line of between continent and island. The coasts of Bulkgu are fairly temperate and pleasant, historically being the seat of power and history in the region. The inner area of Bulkgu has been called both the Bush and Outback by many and is extremely hot and dry. The region was the seat of the largest empire of Omlisian history and the origin of humanity’s evolution from its elven ancestors and the region where all languages of Omlis can ultimately trace their origins from. * Rotaea - The smallest region of Omlis is located not far from the southeast of Bulkgu. Historically it has always been under the influence and control of Bulkgu and only recently has it been allowed to properly govern itself for the most part. Divided into two fairly warm and tropical islands, the region has been part of both Central and Eastern Omlis, often following the destiny and history of its neighbour, Bulkgu. * Harbouria - A series of islands with a fair variety of temperate climates, Harbouria has greatly influenced Eastern and Central Omlisian culture throughout its history thanks to being the seat of empires and international leagues. Many facets of Bulkgun culture could be traced to Harbouria which then spread throughout the rest of Omlis. Harbouria is perhaps the oldest region of Omlis geographically, with the island of Kitasan considered to be the origin point of Omlis itself. * Ubraijan - One of the two northern regions, Ubraijan is extremely volcanic due to constant undersea volcanic eruptions and the resulting ashstorms. Ubraijani history has been characterised by periods of either extreme isolation and irrelevance or preeminence and dominance in Omlisian affairs. Its people are also known for being one of two regions (the other being its neighbour and sometimes ally/rival Tibbeld) two fully accept demonic worship on a large scale culturally. * Tibbeld - Tibbeld is a large desert region divided into two areas connected by a land bridge. Western Tibbeld is regarded as a conservative and more modest area with a nostalgia to the Tibbeldan Horde days. The east is a more liberal area with many Omlisians settling and immigrating in the capital of Parabaatar and its surrounding regions. Tibbeld’s history has been that of colonization, rule, rivalry, and cultural exchange by its neighbour Harbouria. * Coniana - This region is a savannah and scrub dominated region located in the very far southeast of Omlis. Coniana has for much of its history in the Human Era been fractured and filled with squabbling city-states held together by a National Conianan Council (later Senate in Imperial times) and under the wing of either Harbourian or Bulkgun overlords who cared little about the “Backwater of Omlis.” However, it still played major roles in the Great War and then beyond when it was able to shake of dictatorial rule.